


Breathe

by harvestleaves



Series: A Pitcher and her Catchers [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Asthma, F/M, Ginny scares her boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Mike and Livan hear Ginny having an asthma attack in the hotel room next to theirs after a game.





	Breathe

Livan sighed heavily as he stretched out on the hotel bed next to Mike as soon as he’d changed from his postgame clothes into some shorts and a Padres hoodie, sharing a soft kiss with the older male as he did so. He glanced over at the loud movie that Mike was watching with a raised eyebrow as he snuggled into the others’ side.

“You want to turn that down Lawson? I can barely hear myself think with that on,” Livan teased with his usual flirty smile as Mike rolled his eyes, only slight annoyance at the young catcher flickering on his lips before he turned down the sound on the random action movie that was playing.

Mike lifted his head curiously however when he heard sharp gasps coming from the room next to their own. A room that he was positive was Ginny's since he’d seen the young woman enter it with her bag after the game.

“I think there’s something wrong with Ginny. It sounds like she can’t breathe.” Livan frowned when he realized the gasps they were hearing were accompanied by wheezy coughs, wondering if their girlfriends' asthma was acting up. The Cuban glanced over at Mike, noting that the captain had a very concerned look on his face that he himself was most likely mimicking as he rose to his feet behind Mike.

“I’m going to go check on her. Was she wheezing after the game?”Mike asked as he ran a hand nervously through his beard.

“I don’t remember her wheezing, but she did seem more out of breath than normal. I’m going with you,” Livan stated firmly to Mike as he followed the older man to Ginny’s room, knocking gently on the door.

“ _Mami_? You okay in there?” he hollered through the door as he stood next to Mike.

“Baker? Open up for us,” Mike called as he heard Ginny's wheezing come closer to the door before it clicked open and Ginny's face appeared. Her cheeks were flushed and her shoulders were heaving with every gasped inhale, looking up at her two catchers with panic filled eyes.

“Shit. Where’s your inhaler? Is it in your backpack? Just nod for me.” Mike spoke softly but urgently as he entered the room, making a beeline straight for her backpack when she nodded and pointed to where the bag was haphazardly tossed on the floor.

“Breathe _mami_. You’re going to be fine. We’ve got you,” Livan whispered soothingly as he gently looped an arm around Ginny’s waist to steady her, closing the door quietly behind himself as he sat down on the bed next to her. He ran his hand firmly up and down her back as he watched Mike dig out the small blue inhaler before quickly shaking it up for Ginny.

"Look at me Ginny, I need you to take as deep a breath as you can when I press down on this, okay?”Mike spoke gently as he crouched down in front of Ginny, ignoring his knees’ painful protest as he did so.

Ginny shakily nodded as she watched Mike take control of the situation, her panic slowly starting to ebb away as the inhaler was pressed against her lips and she took a ragged breath of the medicine.

“That’s it. Slow, deep breaths.” Mike gave her another puff of the medication a few minutes later before he slowly got up to sit on her other side, sharing a relieved look with Livan as Ginny’s breathing started to even out.

“What happened? You scared the shit out of us,” Livan frowned as pulled Ginny into a soft hug, gently pressing his lips to her forehead as she practically melted into the embrace.

“I was kinda out of breath after the game, but I thought the flare-up would go away without my inhaler like it normally does. The steam from my shower must have triggered a coughing fit that sent me into a full-on attack. I thought I could control it though. I didn’t want to bother you two,” Ginny sighed as she pulled back from Livan’s hug, only to be pulled into another one by Mike.

“We’re your boyfriends, you need to tell us when you don’t feel well or when something is wrong,” Mike frowned as he held Ginny close to his chest. He was pretty sure he had just sprouted about ten grey hairs in the last five minutes from worry and knew he wasn’t going to be getting a very restful sleep that night.

“He’s right beautiful. We can’t help you if you don’t communicate,” Livan agreed as he lightly squeezed Ginny’s hand, wanting to make sure she was going to be okay.

“Okay, I get it. You two are way too overprotective. Now, can we please just cuddle for a while?” Ginny asked with a pout as she gave the two men her puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, but your inhaler is staying right in my pocket. And I want to see that Livan and I each get a spare. I never want you to be caught short like this ever again,” Mike whispered protectively into Ginny’s hair as he scooped her up to set her near the pillows.

“I think I actually have backups in my suitcase if you each want one,” Ginny rasped out as she settled back against the pillows, burying her face into Livan's chest as he pulled her close.

“We’ll talk about it later _mami_ , we just want you to relax. Lawson, get over here. We want to snuggle,” Livan grinned up at Mike with an exhausted yawn, laughing softly as the older catcher groaned when he stretched out on Ginny’s other side, the three of them falling asleep rather quickly, entwined in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
